Faberry iPod Drabble Challenge
by CaptivatingSymphony
Summary: Faberry Drabbles.


**Title:** Faberry iPod Drabble  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Pairing: **Rachel/Quinn  
**Author Note: **I've never done one of these before, so I thought I'd try it. Besides, it helped a little with my writer's block.

**Disclaimer: **Glee is the property of **FOX** and Ryan Murphy. If I owned Glee, Rachel and Quinn would totally be all over each other. Also, don't own any of the songs either.

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like**.

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do seven of these and then post them.**

**Mountain Main - Crash Kings**

"_I'm sipping on some sunshine_

_I'm gonna leave it for the morning in the afterlife_

_And they're drunk by the day time_

_I bet they feels it just the same_

_I bet they feels it just the same yeah"_

Quinn didn't really know to explain the situation she was in right now. Sitting in a black convertible, driving down the highway with no destination in mind with Rachel Berry of all people.

Rachel Berry, with her hair flowing in the wind, laugh infiltrating her head in the most delicious way possible. Rachel Berry, left hand intertwined with her right - and really they weren't man-hands at all - right hand thrown up feeling the wind.

Quinn didn't really know how to explain the situation she was in right now, but really, there was no other place she'd rather be right now.

**Someday - Sugar Ray**

"_Some say_

_Better things will come our way_

_No matter what they try to say_

_You were always there for me"_

You know that no matter what anybody says, it can't get any better than this. You're laying on your backs, heads touching and hands intertwined together. She's singing softly in your ear, and you know she's stolen your heart away.

It doesn't matter that your parents don't approve - really, as if they cared about you at all in the first place - or what the idiots at school say. You've got her, and she's got you, and nothing else matters anymore.

Besides, between you, Santana, and Puck, no one really dares to say anything anymore. They learned that the hard way.

It doesn't matter anyways, you think. She's the one that's been there for you, she's the one that put you back together; She's the one.

**Linger - The Cranberries**

"_I swore, I swore I would be true_

_And honey so did you_

_So why you were you holding her hand_

_Is that the way we stand_

_Were you lying all the time_

_Was it just a game to you"_

You don't know the truth behind the words heart break until you've actually experienced it. The undeniable feeling that your world, your life, everything you thought was - but

in reality isn't - just disintegrated before your very eyes. You don't know the meaning of heart break until you feel like a hand has gone right through your chest and squeezed your heart until it

exploded inside you - metaphorically of course.

I suppose that's a bit dramatic, but then again, you don't know the meaning of the words heart break until you walk in on the love of your life in the middle of a steamy, unfaithful,

love session with your neighbor. In. Your. Bed.

**Love Song - Sara Bareilles**

"_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_All you have is leaving_

_I'm gon' need a better reason_

_To write you a love song today, today"_

"Quinn, I-"

"No Rachel, I j-, I just can't do this anymore."

"I'll change, I promise. I'll work less, I'll be home more. I'll do anything. Look I'll call up Roger, I'll tell him I'm taking a break. No more interviews, long nights away, work. Whatever you want, I'll do whatever you want."

You want to believe her, you really do. Give this thing one more change, because after all, you do love her. And tonight, tonight she just looks so sincere, and your hearts crying out for her.

It always did. You figure one more chance, her eyes screaming for one more chance.

"Okay Rachel."

**Crack the Shutters - Snow Patrol**

"_Crack the shutters open wide_

_I want to bathe you in the light of day_

_And just watch you as the rays_

_Tangle up around your face and body_

_I could sit here for hours_

_Finding new ways to be awed each minute_

_'Cause the daylight seems to want you_

_Just as much as I want you"_

Rachel smiles as a warm body presses up against her back, a lingering kiss placed below her ear. Her first thoughts were that she was dreaming, the universe playing a cruel joke on her. Then Quinn's hand is tracing letters, words into her stomach, and she knows it's real. Rachel smiles, real life is so much better than dreams.

**Meet Me Halfway - Black Eyed Peas**

_Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?_

_That's where I'm gonna wait for you_

_I'll be lookin' out night and day_

_Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay_

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Wha-, Quinn, we're still in high school!"

"We graduate next week, and I got into NYU; Full scholarship, I wanted it to be a surprise. We're going to New York together. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and

I jus-, I just don't ever want to let you go. So, marry me?"

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

"Cool."

**Coming Home - Diddy**

"_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the World I'm coming home_

_Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday_

_I know my kingdom awaits and they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home, I'm coming home_

_Tell the World that I'm coming"_

"I miss you. I can't believe you had to be away on tour during

Christmas."

"I know baby. I miss you guys too, so much."

"Jess said her first words today, Rach. She said your name.

I just sucks that you're not here. She's just like you, y'know?"

"Yeah, well, Merry Christmas. I wish you'd hurry up and open

the door because it's freezing outside."

"WHAT! Rach, babe, are you serious?"

"I love you. I'm home. I just couldn't live without you guys

anymore. I'm home, baby. I'm home."


End file.
